It Was A Beautiful Night
by sessysgurlapril13
Summary: Summary is inside. Sesshoumaru and Kagome paring
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was a beautiful night; the stars in the sky with the full moon were bright that if the brightness came down on a person that they would look like a Goddess or in this case a God. Sesshoumaru/Kagome

"Sesshoumaru-sama" A tiny girl of the age of 7 called out as she heard her master enter the camp where they were staying.

"Yes Rin, it's me, go back to sleep" Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the campsite in his silky white kimono; the moon shining on his features showing him as a God in the eyes of Jaken and others that fear him.

"Yes milord" She says slowly falling back into a deep slumber.

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru says facing the toad demon; sticking his foot on the toads head to wake him.

"Who's there, oh Sesshoumaru-sama please forgive your lowly servant for not waking when you came int-"

"Jaken, I will be taking my leave now for at least three days, watch Rin." Sesshoumaru said glaring at him, then turned and started walking away.

"Yes milord, yes milord, whatever you want" Jaken said with his body completely on the ground. 'I wonder why he is leaving again when he just got back.' Jaken thought as he got up and dusted himself off and went to lie back down. Taking one last look at Rin to make sure she was alright, he fell back asleep.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I leave the camp as Jaken gets up and dusts himself off. 'What is that sound'

"Cause our song is the slamming screen doors,

Sneaking out late tapping on his window,

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow,

Cause its late and his mama don't know."

I heard as I walked into a clearing where I saw my half brothers wench sitting on the ground singing and crying.

"Miko, why are you here away from my brother." I say as I see her turning around.

Kagome's POV

I turn around startled by hearing a cold voice asking me why I wasn't with Inuyasha.

"I don't have to tell you anything, just go away… please." I say as I start wiping away my tears.

Next thing I know is that I'm pinned to a tree with a handsome demon lord looking like the God he is right above me with his hand wrapped tightly against my throat.

"You will answer my question… NOW" Sesshoumaru screams at me.

Ok that's it for now. This is my first time putting a story on here tell me what you think of it and please be honest. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the Reviews it makes me happy that people are reading my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own this story

" " means talking

' ' means thinking

**Bold **means demon side talking

Last time:

Next thing I know is that I'm pinned to a tree with a handsome demon lord looking like the God he is right above me with his hand wrapped tightly against my throat.

"You will answer my question… NOW" Sesshoumaru screams at me.

Now:

"FINE" I scream at him catching him off guard.

"I was out there because I had just caught Inuyasha with Kikyo again and I needed to leave… I can't see them together." I say as I start crying again.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I loosen my grip around her throat and stare down at her 'So she is heart broken'

'**So comfort her**'

'I will not comfort a human woman especially Inuyasha's wench'

'**you will…**'

'I will most certainly not do tha-' I get caught off guard as Inuyasha's wench grabs the front of my kimono and starts crying into it.

"Why why why does he go off with her why" She screams into my kimono

'**Comfort mate** **now…'**

'She is not our mate'

'…'

I look down at her and I see her grasping on to my kimono. I wrap my arms around her now sleeping fragile body picking her up bridal style. 'Why did she fall asleep knowing that I was right here? Why did she pull me to her?' I asked myself while walking deep into the forest to a cave where I had seen earlier that day.

The next morning:

Kagome's POV

"Oh my head is killing me" I say as I snuggle even more into the warmness of whatever I had wrapped around me and into what felt like a soft bed. "So warm" I say not bothering to open my eyes.

"So I am warm?" a warm voice says.

Regular POV

Kagome's eyes open real fast as she sits up and looks into the golden eyes of a certain demon lord. "Sesshoumaru… Wha-what are you… Why am I am… Where am I?" Kagome says as she starts to stand up but is pulled back into the arms of Sesshoumaru.

"Shhh its ok I won't hurt you. We are in a cave and you are with me because you had fallen asleep grasping my kimono" Sesshoumaru says as he closes his eyes and pulls her close against him again to keep the coldness away.

"But Sesshoumaru why are you here with me…. Oh my head I'm so confused" Kagome says as she falls asleep against Sesshoumaru again.

'**Mate is cute when sleeping isn't she'**

'I would have never admit it out loud but yes, yes she is' Sesshoumaru says as he looks down at her than closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

That's all for now. Tell me what you think. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing I'm really happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own this story

" " means talking

' ' means thinking or quoting

**Bold **means demon side talking

Ok I think I heard somebody use this in their story I don't know if it's right or not but yea I'm calling it mokoto and that is the thing that's on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and it's really fuzzy but yea I'm just letting ya'll know.

Last time:

Kagome's eyes open real fast as she sits up and looks into the golden eyes of a certain demon lord. "Sesshoumaru… Wha-what are you… Why am I am… Where am I?" Kagome says as she starts to stand up but is pulled back into the arms of Sesshoumaru.

"Shhh its ok I won't hurt you. We are in a cave and you are with me because you had fallen asleep grasping my kimono" Sesshoumaru says as he closes his eyes and pulls her close against him again to keep the coldness away.

"But Sesshoumaru why are you here with me…. Oh my head I'm so confused" Kagome says as she falls asleep against Sesshoumaru again.

'**Mate is cute when sleeping isn't she'**

'I would have never admit it out loud but yes, yes she is' Sesshoumaru says as he looks down at her than closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Now:

Regular POV

Later that night:

"ahhhh.." Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes.

"You're awake I see" Sesshoumaru said as he say her yawn. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru surprised that he had stayed with her.

Kagome looked back down and noticed that she was in Sesshoumaru and his kimono and his mokoto was wrapped around them to keep them warm.

"I'm surprised you're still here Sesshoumaru-sama. I thought that you would have left." Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru who was staring at her.

"Why would you think that? Did you want me to leave you here in the cold where you would freeze?" Sesshoumaru asked smirking at Kagome who started to blush under his gaze.

"Well… umm… thank you I guess" Kagome said as she started to pull off his kimono and mokoto that was on her and stood up. "Umm… so where are we… I have to get back to Inu.. well Sango and Miroku at least are probably looking for me." She said and looked around the cave "Where are we?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshoumaru.

"We are in a cave." Sesshoumaru said simply; looking at the walls.

"Well thank you for stating the obvious" Kagome said looking back at Sesshoumaru who was now staring at her smirking.

"We are about 10 minutes away from the bone eaters well" Sesshoumaru said looking at her body noticing that she was shivering. "Come here." Sesshoumaru said signaling for her to come over.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy "What?"

"I don't like repeating myself but I will just this once 'come here' I see that you're cold and I don't want you to freeze when you're with me" Sesshoumaru said extending his arm to her.

"Fine" Kagome said blushing about the fact that he noticed that she was shivering and was very cold. She had a short sleeve shirt on and her favorite blue jeans with flowers going down the legs. She had her favorite hunting boots on and she had no jacket on. She put her hands in her pockets and started walking towards Sesshoumaru who had on his usual kimono and his boots on. She climbed into his lap and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome when he heard her sigh.

"Nothing.. I guess I'm just surprised that you and me are here together alone and I'm in your lap. It's just surprising I mean if somebody had asked me yesterday what I would be doing in the near future I wouldn't say 'Oh I'm going to be in Sesshoumaru's lap alone with him in a cave'" Kagome said looking at her hands then looked up to see Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru looked at her when she started rambling and when she finally looked at him he smiled.

"What?" Kagome asked blushing looking down at her hands again. 'Wow I've never seen him smile before especially at me. Wait why am I feeling this way I mean I thought Inuyasha was the one I love. Oh. My. God. What's wrong with me' Kagome thought as she started blushing even more and fumbling with her hands.

Sesshoumaru reached out and slide his hand down her cheek and turned her head to where it was facing him their lips barely inches apart. He looked into her eyes and smiled again when he saw lust and need in her eyes.

To be continued.

Anyways tell me what ya'll think ok and I want at least 5 reviews to update my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I want to thank: twilight dawn, Lady Sann, SexyDemonGirl5000 for reviewing my story I really appreciate it so this chapter is just for ya'll. I wrote it especially fast and it's not really that long but I hope you like it and keep reading

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own this story

" " means talking

' ' means thinking or quoting

**Bold **means demon side talking

Last time:

Sesshoumaru reached out and slide his hand down her cheek and turned her head to where it was facing him their lips barely inches apart. He looked into her eyes and smiled again when he saw lust and need in her eyes.

Now:

"Now then. Shall we take you home?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the confused look on Kagome's face and chuckled.

"Ummm.. Yea.. I guess." Kagome said dazed and confused which made her blush even more. Kagome stood up and got off of Sesshoumaru still blushing.

Kagome's POV

'Oh my God' I thought as I stood up. 'I certainly thought he was going to kiss me right then and the embarrassing thing is that my heart was beating so fast and I wanted it to happen' I thought to myself as I looked and fumbled with my hands.

Normal POV

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome looked and fumbled with her hands. "Shall we go?" Sesshoumaru asked snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Y.. yes" Kagome stammered as she looked up and stopped messing with her hands and started shivering again.

"Here" Sesshoumaru said as he took off the top part of his kimono and handed it to Kagome once he saw her shivering.

"Thank you" Kagome said as she blushed and put it on. "So.. Where to now?" Kagome asked as she turned and faced Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and saw that she looked beautiful in his clothes and turned his head away so she couldn't see the slight blush on his face. "This way" Sesshoumaru mumbled and started walking while signaling her to follow.

Kagome saw as Sesshoumaru looked away fast and saw the slightest blush on his face 'Wow was that a blush on his face' Kagome thought to herself 'I wonder why'd he blush. He must have thought of about another girl or a demoness just now' Kagome sighed 'I knew he liked someone else that's probably why…' Kagome thought with a sad look on her face.

Sesshoumaru turned his head fast as he heard Kagome sigh "What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as he walked back towards her.

"Nothing I'm fine. See." Kagome said as she smiled and twirled around and stopped to look back at Sesshoumaru "Whoa" Kagome said as she finally stopped and started falling.

Sesshoumaru was right by her side when he saw her falling and caught her. "You're fine huh?" Sesshoumaru smirked when she blushed and picked her up bridal style.

"Yup" Kagome said smiling back at him.

"Let's go" Sesshoumaru said as he started walking out the cave with Kagome in his arms.

"Ok" Kagome said as she stretched out her arm and put her fist in the air "Let's get this show on the road" she said smiling and looked back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her like confused and Kagome started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

It Was a Beautiful Night Chapter 5

It Was a Beautiful Night Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews I'm really happy that I got so many for this story. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I've been really busy in school and I had writers block. Well anyways enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own this story

" " means talking

' ' means thinking or quoting

**Bold **means demon side talking

Last time:

"Ok" Kagome said as she stretched out her arm and put her fist in the air "Let's get this show on the road" she said smiling and looked back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her like confused and Kagome started laughing.

Now:

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk out the cave in silence besides Kagome's giggles.

"So… How long until we get to the well?" Kagome asked her voice sounding serious.

We should be there in about one day." Sesshoumaru said looking forward.

"Ok" Kagome said walking a little faster to catch up with him.

3 hours later:

Sesshoumaru was a few feet in front of Kagome when suddenly he stopped and Kagome crashed right into his back.

"Ouch" Kagome said as she fell down on her butt. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smirked.

"We will stay here for the night." Sesshoumaru said looking around the area and went to go sit under a cherry blossom tree which was in bloom.

"I'll go get some stuff to start a fire then." Kagome said, walking out of the area of Sesshoumaru's sight.

"Wait." Sesshoumaru said standing up. Kagome stopped and looked back at him. "I'll go get it you stay here and pick those berries while I go get something to eat for us." He said walking towards a blackberry bush and picked one then walked over to her and took her hand and gave it to her while looking in her eyes. Kagome looked at her hand as Sesshoumaru touched it and she blushed. She lifted her hand up to her mouth and popped it in it.

"Be careful while picking the berries there might be snakes and there are a lot of thorns." Sesshoumaru said turning away from Kagome and walked out of the campsite. "I'll be back in a little while." He said turning his head and gave her a small smile then turned back and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Kagome blinked while blushing at the smile on his face and went back to the bush and picked berries.

"ow" Kagome said after a little while of picking the berries. The bowl she had was half way full when she stopped to pick splinters and thorns out of her fingers and hands. She picked a large thorn out of her wrist and it started bleeding.

"Man I can't believe I'm bleeding from this little thorn" Kagome said, she was about to get up but froze when she heard a noise.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she called out several times while seeing a shadowy figure come closer to her.

"Kagome?" a voice asked except this voice wasn't Sesshoumaru's "Kagome?! Where the hell have you been I've been looking for you everywhere for the last two and a half days." Inuyasha screamed at Kagome as she just stared at the hanyou with tears threatening to fall.

"Kagome answer me where have you…"his voice trailed off as he saw the tears threatening to fall down her face. "What's wrong?" He asked while coming towards her.

Kagome brought her hands to her face and started wiping her eyes with Sesshoumaru's shirt. Suddenly Kagome is standing behind Sesshoumaru with her hands to her eyes trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Sesshoumaru dropped the wood and now dead rabbit onto the ground and glared at Inuyasha.

"Hello dearest brother." Sesshoumaru said smirking at the look on his brothers face as he stood in front of Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled "What the hell are you doing here… Kagome why are you wearing his shirt… what did… Sesshoumaru why the hell are you with her?" He asked still screaming at them.

"Inuyasha I wa…"

"She was walking around and got lost and I found her so she asked me to bring her back to the village near Inuyasha's forest." Sesshoumaru said still standing in front of Kagome who had stopped crying and was now wiping the tears of her face.

"It's true Inuyasha he was just returning me and the reason I have his shirt on is I was cols and he saw that so he let me use it." Kagome said while walking around Sesshoumaru, who had his eyes on her, and towards Inuyasha.

"Well take it off and come on we have to go Miroku and Sango and all of us have been looking for you everywhere and just because you decided to go for a walk and got yourself lost." Inuyasha said closing the distance between himself and Kagome while taking off the top of his fire rat kimono. "Here" he said handing it out for her.

Kagome lifted her hand up and lifted a finger "One second" she mouthed to Inuyasha and turned around and walked back to Sesshoumaru. She stepped right in front of him and started taking off his clothes. "Here you go… thank you for taking care of me" Kagome said as she gave it to him and blushed as his hand touched hers as the clothes passed from her hands to his.

"You're welcome" Sesshoumaru said as he looked her in the eyes and she blushed even more. Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha knowing that he had felt her temperature rise and that her scent spiked up.

"Why you what the hell happened between you two" Inuyasha yelled, growling at Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said sweetly looking at him battering her eyelashes and a beautiful smile "sit, sit, sit" Kagome screamed her face turning red from anger. "How dare you suggest that I had done something when you do stuff with Kikyo." Kagome said in a low voice looking down. She wiped away the oncoming tears as she heard her name being called as a little orange fluff ball came towards her.

"Kagome" Shippo screamed as he hugged and kissed his mother not noticing the tears that were about to fall at the sight of her adoptive son.

"Shippo" Kagome squealed back at him in delight at seeing him. She gave him hugs and kisses back and turned around to see her friends coming towards her.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you for two and a half days." Sango stated as she gave Kagome a hug. While Kagome was gone Sango had missed her like any sister would especially not knowing where she was.

"I got lost and was found.." Kagome stopped mid sentence when she turned around to where Sesshoumaru was and saw there were no trace of him. "Thanks" she whispered under her breath.

"Did you just say something Lady Kagome" Miroku asked as he put his hand on her back.

"No" Kagome said, then screamed and slapped the monk that just rubbed her butt "Pervert"

THE END

OF CHAPTER 5

Lol did I fool you? Did you really think that that was the end of this story? Hell no I still have many chapters to go I'm just getting started well tell me what ya think by the way thanks for the reviews it makes me happy

BYE BYE (I'm sorry I'm a bit hyper lol)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy and I've had writers block so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good and tell me what you don't like about it and give me suggestions to write in it well on with the story

Sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy and I've had writers block so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good and tell me what you don't like about it and give me suggestions to write in it well on with the story.

" " means talking

' ' means thinking

**Bold** means beast is talking

With Sesshoumaru:

"**Why let mate go" **Sesshoumaru's beast asked

"She is not our mate plus she is where she belongs" Sesshoumaru said with a sad look in his eyes for a split second.

"**She **_**is**_** our mate**" Sesshoumaru's beast demanded growling at him.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said walking west towards his castle. After about a mile of walking he stops after hearing his ward singing in a meadow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru where are you my lord, I've been waiting for what seems to be years but only mere nights" Rin sang as she picked flowers from the ground.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and patted her on the head "lets go" They walked to a tree where Jaken had fallen asleep at and Rin jumped over him while Sesshoumaru just walked on top of him.

"Ahhh" Jaken screamed as he felt somebody crush his insides.

"Get up. We are leaving." Sesshoumaru said leaving him

With Kagome:

Kagome and the camp were laying down for the night everyone was asleep including Inuyasha. When she got back with the group everyone kept asking her questions mostly Inuyasha about how she had kept them from finding more jewel shards and so on. When finally Kagome told him to shut the hell up and sat him until he was unconscious then everyone decided to make camp and all new not to ask any more questions to Kagome.

She couldn't sleep she couldn't help but think about Sesshoumaru and how she was attracted to him. When she was giving his shirt back she couldn't help but blush and the nerve of him smirking at her like that. Thinking about how he knows that she is attracted to him bothers her to no end. She sighed as she rolled onto her side making sure Shippo, who was right next to her, didn't awaken. She sighed again finally controlling her thought she fell asleep.

Please tell me what you think and review


End file.
